


Love Is Accepting

by Bronzeflower



Category: One Piece
Genre: Dorks, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, This entire thing is just Usopp and Sanji listing what they love about each other, where they are together, with a bonus third chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzeflower/pseuds/Bronzeflower





	1. Usopp Loves Sanji

Usopp loved Sanji.

 

He loved how Sanji was passionate in all aspects of his life, be it food, fighting, or love.

 

He loved the food Sanji made. He loved the way he made the food with such speed and precision and care. He loved how much Sanji loved cooking and the smile on his face when he asked how to make something.

 

He loved how Sanji fought. The spinning and burning kicks as he beat his opponent to a pulp. He loved how protective Sanji was, whether he was protecting his friends or his hands with his fighting.

 

He loved how much effort Sanji put into being nice and kind to every woman he met, even if it did typically come with heart eyes and perverted thoughts. He loved how Sanji stuck to the principal that he would never kick a woman, even if it meant his death.

 

He loved how supportive Sanji was. He loved how easily one could convince Sanji to do something that most considered silly. He loved how Sanji would indulge them and occasionally join them in a game of tag or in making flower crowns. He loved how Sanji acted cool, but was actually a huge dork.

 

He loved how Sanji was emotional, yet logical. He loved how he knew when to think and when to feel. He loved how Sanji became the voice of reason in many situations.

 

He loved Sanji’s quiet moments, where he sat in a comfortable silence as he gazed towards the ocean, eyes glazed over as he imagined the sea of his dreams.

 

He loved Sanji’s dream. He loved it when Sanji spoke of the All Blue. His eyes lit up, and he smiled like a child, with no cares and a face full of wonder.

 

Usopp loved Sanji, and that meant accepting every part of him.


	2. Sanji Loves Usopp

Sanji loved Usopp.

 

He loved how childish Usopp was, whether it was his personality, his lies, or his stories.

 

He loved how playful Usopp was. He loved it when Usopp played tag on the deck with Luffy and Chopper.

 

He loved Usopp's lies. He loved how extravagant and unbelievable they were. He loved how Usopp always told his lies with confidence and bravado but freaked when the lies were found out.

 

He loved Usopp's stories. He loved Usopp's ability to weave tales with such ease and creativity.

 

He loved Usopp's brave cowardliness. He loved how Usopp would run, but he would fight if he had the incentive to do so. He loved how hard Usopp worked so that he could become brave.

 

He loved how well-rounded Usopp was. He loved how Usopp could pain, tell stories, create amo and weapons, and fix things. He loved the wase Usopp did all those things with. He loved the precision and care Usopp put into everything he created. He loved the pride Usopp put into every invention.

 

He loved how accurate Usopp was with his slingshot. He loved how, not matter the target, whether near or far, Usopp could shoot straight through it accurately and confidently.

 

He loved Usopp's dream. He loved the way Usopp spoke of brave warriors of the sea with pride, admiration, and the hope that he himself could become one.

 

Sanji loved Usopp, and that meant accepting and loving every part of him.


	3. Accepting Love

Sanji and Usopp loved each other.

 

They loved each other's smile and laugh. They loved it when they told a joke or silly story, and the other laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world.

 

They loved each other's fighting styles. Sanji loved Usopp's sneaky ranged attacks, and Usopp loved Sanji's twirling kicks.

 

They loved the amount of care and precision the other put in anything they created.

 

They loved each other's flaws, regardless of how much those flaws annoyed the other person.

 

They loved each other's dreams. They loved how the other spoke of their dream with hope and childish wonder.

 

Usopp and Sanji loved each other, and that meant loving and accepting every part of each other.


End file.
